


Fear Leads to Anxiety

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bromance, Dema sucks, Doubt, Gen, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Tyler doesn't want Josh to forget about him.





	Fear Leads to Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man. Idk

Tyler could hardly stare at himself in the mirror, the black around his neck a horrible sight to see. He turns from the glass surface to face the rest of his small room, the silence of the whole city a deafening noise. 

He walks to his drawer, opening it to stare at the few items he had kept hidden from the Bishops, letting his fingertips glide against them. They held sweet memories of before, and he knows if they were to find these, they would take them and melt them to nothing. 

Tyler did not want that. 

He walks to the only window in his small apartment room, leaning on the sill. He stares longingly outside, past the walls of Dema, to where he knows Trench is. 

Where Josh is. 

Tyler bites down on his lip, wanting to do badly to reach his best friend. He missed Josh, missed his smile and laugh. Missed his company, too. Yet here was, still stuck in Dema with no escape in sight. 

Josh had promised that he would rescue Tyler. That he would take him to Trench with him. But it's been months, and Tyler is growing fearful. 

Terrified that Josh had forgotten about him. 

He hates to think that way, but with where he is, fear builds and builds until it is a crushing weight of anxiety, whispering what maybe inside of you. He hates it so, so much, and he wants to believe in his friend. 

But his situation was looking bleaker and bleaker. 

He lets out a heavy breath, body shivering as the temperature drops, letting out the sign that the Bishops has started their strange ritual. Tyler hasn't been apart of it himself- Blurryface doesn't trust him enough to let him from his room- and so he's not entirely sure what they're doing. 

All he knows is that they make Dema colder, darker, more quiet. 

And he hates all of it. 

He's about to turn and sleep for the night, tired of his thoughts, when the flicker of a stray light catches his eye. He pauses, looking towards the source, utterly confused. Dema does not have much light, the only sources being made by Blurryface, Nico and the other Niners, helping them to keep control over their civilians. The only lights allowed were to be kept inside, and they certainly did not look like the yellow and orange flickering of a flame. 

And then Tyler sees the color yellow, and he knows how that flame is there. 

He quickly turns from the window, scrambling to gather his things, knowing he doesn't have much time. None of them would once the Bishops realized what was going on- and they would realize. 

He throws the few personal items the Bishops allow into his bag, and then the items he's kept hidden for so long after them. He glances towards the yellow flowers from his previous escape attempts, fear rising in his stomach. None of the other times had worked, and he had ended up back here with no way out. 

But those were different. He was alone. But now the Banditos were here. 

Now Josh was here. 

With that thought in mind, ignoring his nervousness of seeing the Banditos(there are so many of them, so many masked), he rushes from his room, keeping his steps as light as possible. Any form of noise could already the Bishops, as they enjoyed the quiet. 

And then he's out in the open, his bag heavy on his back as he watches the flames slowly approaching. He watches them with slight dread, eyes searching for Josh among the crowd. He can already feel his anxiety twisting his stomach when he doesn't see his drummer, and he becomes worried that he wasn't there. Maybe Josh had forgotten about him… 

He turns, suddenly regretting being there if Josh wasn't. But then there were more Banditos, torches held high, each covered in yellow and greys. He can just see a vulture fly overhead, heading for Trench. 

He spins back around, watches as one Bandito steps forward, a yellow bandanna obscuring most of his face. But Tyler can just see the familiar eyes, even before the Bandito pulls the bandanna below his chin, revealing himself to be Josh smiling warmly at him. 

Tyler can't stop his own smile from forming as they initiate their old handshake, and he is so happy. So, so happy. Nearly beyond happy. When they hug, it may only last for a second, but it's everything Tyler had been needing for months and he soaks in it. 

“I thought I'd never see you again,” Tyler admits, his fears and anxieties finally seeping from his veins. Josh smirks reassuringly. 

“I'll always come for you, dude,” he said, before raising a hand, a microphone held in his hand. “Now let's make some noise.” 

And Tyler can not disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
